I'm Done With You, Yet
by Prominence and Despairity
Summary: At the end of Jacob's book in Breaking Dawn, what if Jake hadn't gone back in the house to attack Reneesme, thus, imprinting on her? Here's what would have happened in my opinion.


I was thinking about it a lot, and I'm obviously one for alternate endings. So what would happen if Jake had just ran out instead of stop to attack Reneesme when he was leaving? Well, here's what I think might have happened.

This was started in December and I'd just come back to it today. I hope you all enjoy it.

_Jacob:_

I trudged off of the porch and hit the ground, holding myself up on my knees and hands. There went my one purpose in life.. the one thing I loved most was gone. Somehow I already knew that it just wasn't supposed to work out for me. With anything. After a few minutes I got myself to phase.

_Jake! _Leah shouted her thoughts. After a second, watching the scene that kept repeating my head, my despair had hit her as well.

_Oh no.._ Seth thought.

I didn't know what to do. A mixture of pain and anger was overwhelming me.

_Run, Jake. _Leah thought loudly.

_Get away from all of this!_

I didn't answer. I just ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could.

I didn't have a sense of time, for awhile. Unless I desperately needed food, I had hardly ever moved. Where was I anyway..?

_I'm pretty sure you're in Canada._ Seth stated, trying to be helpful.

_Why are you still in wolf form? _I thought.

_Aw, I can't leave you alone, Jake! _He mentally smiled at me in a pitiful sort of way.

_How long has it been? _Even my thoughts sounded lifeless.

He thought about it for a moment. _About two weeks._

_Thanks, Seth. _I wanted to ask about where Leah was, but I let it drop.

Over the course of the next few months, I pretty much only gave small responses when I was spoken to. Eventually Seth had to return home for his mother, and Leah decided to stay in wolf form with me. She didn't talk much, she knew I wouldn't be in the mood. In a way we kept eachother unlonely. Before I knew it, years had passed. I wasn't over anything at all, I just was more responsive now.

Leah and I ran together to hunt. _You know, your Dad misses you, probably. _ She thought.

I stopped running and tilted my head at her. That was weird of her to bring up. _So? I'm sure _your_ mom misses _you_._

Leah saw the reason in my words, trotted back and sat down next to me. _I don't know, I was just trying to make small talk or something._

_Small talk._ I thought about it for a moment. _Do you wanna go back to Forks or something?_

_Not.. exactly. I just wanna go somewhere else besides our usual running spots in Canada. _ Leah thought about it. I could see how boring it was getting to her.

_Okay. We'll go west then. _ I almost smiled back at her when she grinned widely at me.

_Alaska in January. That'll be fun! We could find clothes and freak people out about how we're wearing almost nothing in the snow!_ She was in a playful stance.

I almost chuckled at the thought. _Fine._ We seemed to do things like that some times.

_Yeah! We need to do _things like that_ more often._

We got there around dawn, starting around dusk. It actually _did_ feel a little chilly. For us, anyway.

Digging out a patch of dirt, we slept next to eachother, not feeling at all uncomfortable at the contact.

What _I_ woke up to, though, was Leah's growling, and my nose burning. I then realized that the burning, was from the scent of a leech. I lept to my feet at once, scanning through the trees and listening for the soft foot steps through the snow. They weren't too far away, and they weren't moving all that fast. _Quiet down, Leah. _

She stopped growling at once and scanned my back side.

I heard her breath stop, so I turned around. _What is it? _I squinted through the forest and saw a _very_ familiar face. _Edward. _Was all I could think, in shock, staring at his pale face. _What are you doing here? _ I growled.

"Calm down, Jacob." Edward tried to sooth, putting his hands in front of him defensively, but also to say that he came in peace.

Instead of answering, or even thinking about what I should have been doing, all I could see was his face as a reminder to _hers_. So I closed my eyes, turned around, and plopped down on the ground, putting my head on my paws.

"Jacob, I _am_ sorry for what happened but you need to list-"

_No, no I don't need to listen, I need _you_ to go away! _ I growled again.

Leah stood defensively at my backside, most likely glaring at Edward.

"I'm staying in this area for awhile, Jacob." He told in a way that I couldn't tell if it was a warning or a statement. He left after a minute of me not answering him.

_What do you want to do? _ Leah asked, bummed about not being able to stay.

I sighed. _We can stay as long as we avoid him. And the other Cullens. _

She nodded her head and sat down next to me.

We both waited for awhile in the snow, thinking about what we would do mostly. Then a random thought occured to her.

_Hey, you know what I don't get?_

_What?_

_Well, Bel- erm, _she_ was his mate, right? _

I didn't answer.

_Well, didn't he go to Italy that one time to kill himself because he thought she killed herself or whatever?_

I thought about it for a moment. _What are you getting at?_

_Well.. why is he still alive now? Wouldn't you think that he'd have killed himself by now? I know anyone in our pack who imprinted would. _ She rolled her brown eyes.

Another moment passed, and I growled a little in disgust. _It must be because of that.. monster. That horrible thing that.. that.. _I growled again in frustration. Of course the monster that did that to her is the reason he's alive. Anything that loved her; he loves! This angered me to no end.

_That is pretty horrible, isn't it? _ She scoffed. _Leeches._

_I guess we could just go to the other side of Alaska. Maybe they wouldn't try to bother us there. Unless the Doc's been dying to see me._

_Let's get a little more sleep, first._

I nodded once and closed my eyes. Sleep caught us both pretty quickly.

When I woke up, I stretched from my toes to my tail, shaking the snow off my fur afterwards. _Leah._

She twitched a little in her sleep, dreaming about running down an empty street.

_Le-ah!_

She jolted her head up, her tired eyes looking at me and she grunted. _What..?_

_It's time to go._

Of all of the people we had to run into, when running was what made us free.

_I want burgers._ Leah nudged my shoulder with her grey snout, eyeing me.

We ran a while, arguing about breakfast food, how hard it'd be to actually sneak into a town as gigantic wolves. Her thin dress had holes in it already. And playing as a stranded wilderness survivor gasping; "Food, water..!" seemed a little too clichè.

_Clichè but hilarious. _

_Yeah, yeah._

_You... could go swimming. Pretend you lost your trunks and ask for help. _

That could have worked. _But... it's winter, Leah. In Alaska. Maybe if we were in California, or something._

We slowed down to a trot and she sat back down, her tail whisking the snow, so as it curled to her side there was a small pile of it from between her tail and body. _I could go home just to get us some clothes. It would probably only take a day, with how run fast I run._

_If that's what you want, then, please go ahead. _I really tried not to think about how painful it would be to be alone.  
_You know we don't have range, right? _She nudged my shoulder again, more gently though. But she kept her nose on my shoulder and looked up at me.

For the strangest reason; I could have blushed.

Leah's eyes narrowed and she scoffed, backing away and turning on her heels, starting to run, faster and faster. Faster than I could have ever ran, and disappeared within thirty seconds. _You're damned right, faster than you could. _I only smiled.

I had fallen asleep for a while in a cave I'd found to stay out of the eyes of anyone who might have been daft enough to come out in the small break of the snow-fall. What awoke me, though. Was someone who didn't have to be daft. I immediately got to my feet, growling at the pale-faced intruder at the mouth of the cave. My hackles raised the louder I threw my thoughts at him. _God damn it, leech! Leave me alone! Why the hell do you always come when I'm sleeping? I don't want to see you. I don't want to think of you._

"Are you done, Jacob?" he asked, his tone a bit peeved.

_I'd really rather not be._

Edward sighed. I took his face and his small, cut-off exhale of air to be that he had a hard time posing a question.

_I'm here because Leah and I are just a tad bored of Canada.  
_He sighed again, "I'm not asking why you're here." His fingers went to pinch the bridge of his nose, like he had a migraine. Do bloodsuckers even feel pain? Then his eyes snapped up at me with that thought. "Yes, we do."

_What do you want from me, Edward? I know you're all polite and trying to find a nice way to ask it, but. I'm kind of the least bit _from_ polite. _

Then his eyes turned pleading. _That_ caught me off guard. "I would like it if you came and visited our family. Honestly it's a really good time, with Irina gone." The hell did he mean by that? "We have human food. And clothes. Honestly, this is a state of urgency that you've very conveniently come to the same place as us. You wouldn't believe me if I'd just told you. You have to see it for yourself."  
Let me read off my list of annoyances at this whole one minute conversation.

One; I still don't know what he's talking about and he's talking as if I have any bit of a clue.

Two; Did he forget how much I _loathe_ him? (he sighed again at this)

Three; I think it would be obvious how much I would hate to see the little monstrosity that killed her.

Edward's eyes were angry for a couple of seconds, then his forehead smoothed out and his eyes went back to pleading, but very serious. "I do need you to come, Jacob." He took another step towards me.

I got seven hours of sleep. Leah was obviously at home, in human form and having a small reunion with Seth and Sue. Staring at cave walls wouldn't be as fun as you'd think. And of course there was that small but prominent thought in the back of my mind offering, _maybe they would just finally end your misery, Jake._

That got me on my feet and walking towards him. He didn't look at me as we ran through the snow, his face trying to hide some emotion. Which worked because he just looked plain weird. That made him smirk ever so slightly. That looked even weirder. It was dark. But that was a usual thing in the winter of Alaska. I expected no sun. Why _didn't _they live here? Eventually we entered a more heavily wooded area. He slowed down and I followed his pace patiently, hardly thinking of any possible future. I wondered if the pixie's visions had disappeared now. I wonder how angry that'd make her. That almost made me smile.

"She will be angry. Alice is annoyed enough as it is." Once again; no clue what that had meant. Whatever.

As we got closer, the burning perfume stench got stronger. There was another scent I honestly couldn't place, but, I'm in new territory with god knows what around here. My ears perked up and I stopped, with what I heard. A heart was beating. But a little too quickly.

At first, of course, my mind wandered to the fragile thought that it may be _hers_. No. It couldn't be. I couldn't smell that beautiful, warm scent. Something like it. But no where near. That heart stopped beating two years ago. At least I think it's been two.

"It's been one year, eleven months and twenty-five days." Edward answered the pondering going on in my head. I think that would have bothered me once before.

I didn't move forward, but he did. He opened the door to a very large and wealthy-looking mansion of a cabin, murmured "We have a guest," and then looked at me as if to say, You _are _coming in.

Might as well let him be right. I trudged on forward in long strides, wishing I could hold my breath. Stopping once more, I looked better at the house. It was about two stories, but the width of the thing made up for any lost space in their gigantic family. There were plenty of windows, nearly all of them lit on the bottom floor. It surprisingly looked... friendly. It had a deep, pure, dark green painted. Or was that just moss...? Is it too cold for moss?  
"Jacob?" Edward insisted. There was then a stop in the buzz from inside of the house that I didn't care to notice before. Two of them called my name. One annoyed voice chided, "The _mutt?_ " and, another voice I'd never heard before mentioned something about "Your wolf friends." and I'm pretty sure I heard the pixie grumbling. Awesome.  
The annoyed one got to me. I _had_ to go in now. Edward had already thrown a shirt and a pair of pants (of which I'm sure were the big guy's) and I caught them with my teeth, taking them with my hand after I phased and putting them on gingerly.

I walked straight in, found the goldie-locks I _loved_ the most and smirked at her. "Hey." I greeted, my smirk growing even wider when I heard her growl quietly. I also heard a huff to my left, and looking down, nearly straight down, I saw the short, spiky-haired fortune teller. Alice was glaring up at me with a full-on pout. If she wasn't my mortal enemy, I'd probably find this adorable. She smacked my arm hard enough, which only a leech could do, to make it sting a little. Honestly... hers was a reunion that I didn't quite mind so much. "Hey shorty."  
"I'm entirely blind, now!" she stomped off, throwing her arms in the air half-heartedly, her feet barely kicking up the white rug over the glazed wooden flooring. We had a strange friendship.

I noticed Edward taking in every one of my moves. I just shrugged at him. A woman I'd never seen before walked up to me. She had long black hair and her skin was just a little lighter than mine, but with less red. Her eyes were the color of the daffodils I dug at in Canada. I didn't like flowers, much. Though what surprised me about her, was, she smile very truly at me, and said "Welcome, Jacob," she had only the slightest bit of an accent, that wouldn't normally be noticed. "I'm Carmen, and, please make yourself at home." she had put her ice-cold hand very lightly on my arm, and gestured to what I assumed was the living room with her other.  
At a little bit of a loss for words, I mumbled a thanks and walked in after wiping my feet on the welcome mat. Damn it. Now there were two Esmes. Damned soft spots. Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

Then there was the family I had grown so accustomed to, years ago. Or should I say, _one year, eleven months and twenty-five days?_

Carlisle nodded his head politely, standing up to shake my hand and smiled, Esme had stood up with him and waited for the hand shaking to finish to hug me, which I couldn't help but hug her back. "It's wonderful to see you again, Jacob." I smiled at this. I think for the first time in ages. Smirks never counted. But moms _do _tend to make you feel better.  
"You, too." I told her. I kind of meant it, too.

Emmett nodded his head with a wave and I nodded back, Jasper kind of ignored me and sat next to a still-pouting Alice, and Rosalie was off throwing a tantrum, probably. Once again, Edward chuckled, then excused himself to the porch, closing the door behind him.

I really didn't know what to do. I just sat awkwardly across the family in a wooden rocking chair. "So," I started unsurely, "What's new?"  
"Well, there are a few members of our family that we wish for you to meet."  
I didn't answer Carlisle at first. The important thing that Edward dragged me out here for was to meet new people? I won't deny I enjoyed the reunion between the three of them closest to me, but. _Really?_ "Who are...?"  
Esme smiled at me again, very brightly, she was very happy about something. "Edward's calling them now to see when they'll come home from their hunting," There was a very light thump from upstairs just after she'd said that. I noted that strangely beating heart again moving all of the way across the length of the room and blondie was laughing. Oh. _That. _"Yes, and, her as well."  
I couldn't quite protest. Esme sounded so endearing. I'd hate to see it. The thing that killed my happiness. I'd grin and bear it. Well, probably not grin. If I wanted them to finish me off I might as well be nice. I had no fight left in me. I gave a small nod and looked to the ground.

Some time passed, Esme had gone into the kitchen to make me something to eat. Carlisle read a very large book and the big one went upstairs to join blondie. It was a lot less awkward with people leaving. I could finally relax a tiny bit. Edward had come back in, smiling. "They'll be home soon," he told what seemed to be no one.  
A quiet thank you was given from the kitchen, which was now starting to smell delicious. I fell into the very, very old (to me, at least) routine of getting comfortable with the vege-vamps. I nodded off, slumped in my chair, dreaming of the daffodils I had a vendetta against.

Eventually, though, cold fingers just _had _to wake me up. But the big plate of fish and small, buttery baked potatoes took my mind off of any crankiness. I took it happily and ate it, remembering to say "Thank you," just after my mouth was full. God this was delicious. I forgot how much I liked salty things. Endless raw meat did get a little boring after awhile. That's when I heard the very small, light footsteps coming slowly down the stairs. Edward stood, facing me, holding his hand out for what I was assuming the little thing coming down the stairs.

"Jacob," the small thing walked next to him, taking his hand but looking down, "this is my daughter" I tried not to wince, putting my fork down. "Reneesme." I lost my appetite.


End file.
